


Как завоевывать друзей и оказывать влияние на людей

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [5]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Написано по запросу "Продавец/покупатель в книжном магазине. Вместо того, чтобы поговорить, они пытаются выразить чувства через книги"





	Как завоевывать друзей и оказывать влияние на людей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Win Friends and Influence People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340298) by [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas). 



> «Как завоевывать друзей и оказывать влияние на людей» — наиболее известная книга Дейла Карнеги, вышедшая в 1936 году и изданная на многих языках мира. Книга представляет собой собрание практических советов и жизненных историй.  
> «Сияющие» (англ. The Shining Girls) — триллер Лорен Бьюкес, книга выпущена в 2013 году.

Наташа сидит на кассе в общей сложности уже шесть часов, когда видит её. Честно говоря, сначала она замечает его, но потом видит её.  
  
У неё темные волосы и очень выразительное лицо, говорящее что-то вроде «Клянусь богом, ты слишком глуп для этого мира». Его запястье плотно зажато в её руке, и Наташа чувствует небольшой укол в груди, потому что это  _он_. Этот немного неловкий, но серьёзный блондин приходит в магазин каждые два-три дня, немного бродит по проходам, а потом подходит к ней за рекомендациями, — даже против собственной воли, Наташа находит это ужасно очаровательным. За всё время ей удалось продать ему почти всю её любимую современную фантастику, в том числе несколько действительно хреновых детективов и ужастиков.  
  
Ни на секунду не отпуская запястья парня, девушка тащит его прямо к прилавку, за которым стоит Наташа.  
  
— Привет, — говорит девушку.  
  
— Привет, чем я могу помочь? — Наташа отлично разбирается в обслуживании клиентов.  
  
— Можешь посмотреть, есть ли у вас одна книга? — спрашивает девушка. Парень рядом с ней выглядит одновременно встревоженным и растерянным.  
  
— Да, конечно, — кивает Наташа, открывая базу данных.  
  
— Она называется  _«Я не могу поговорить с красоткой из книжного магазина, поэтому моему другу приходится сделать это за меня»_ , автор Клинт Бартон.  
  
Наташа почти заканчивает набирать название, когда её мозг наконец-то осознаёт сказанное.  
  
Она вскидывает голову, осматривая теперь уже ухмыляющуюся девушку и переводя взгляд на медленно краснеющего парня — Клинта Бартона, предполагает она.  
  
— О.  
  
— Ага, «о», — кивает девушка. — Он вообще не умеет флиртовать.  
  
Она отпускает его и толкает его к прилавку, где пальцы Наташи всё ещё зависли над клавиатурой.  
  
— И не говори, что я никогда ничего для тебя не делаю, — говорит девушка Клинту Бартону, похлопывая его по плечу. Тот бросает на неё полный паники взгляд, но она только показывает ему большие пальцы и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
За всё время работы в книжном Наташа никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то выглядел так неловко, как Клинт Бартон в эту минуту.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он в конце концов, встречаясь с ней взглядом, и тут же снова смотрит в сторону. — Мне, гм. Мне очень понравились «Сияющие».  
  
Наташа улыбается так широко, что начинают болеть щеки.  
  
— Да?  
  
Клинт Бартон чуть улыбается, неловко потирая шею.  
  
— Да.


End file.
